Nothing Like Romance
by AnimatedWriter1
Summary: This is Nothing like romance.


It was so natural they had not even noticed it happening right underneath their noses. Growing up he had seen many people, given his work, and many of them seemed to share a connection, a strong bond that he only knew as a cute romance. He certainly played a dangerous game conning people, especially those types. They had more than just some money to lose, they could lose respect from someone whom they truly cared about. He had always seen it from the outside looking in, and in most cases ran from it with his tail between his legs as to not get hurt. Never once did it cross the vulpines mind that someday, that someone may care for him in that way.

Now foxes are known for their slyness, able to use a silver tongue to talk themselves out of any situation; To hustle anyone, except for another fox of course. He had worn this trait like a badge on his fur, a kind of permanent reminder that, "Yes I'm better than you." Nick would look back on this and laugh at his former self, but be thankful that he was indeed like that.

Nick was never one into romance or love, yet seeing it around him so often he slowly wanted a part in it. It seemed like an impossible dream, in all honesty, who would really want to date or even care about a simple low life fox anyway? The more he told himself that he could not have it, the more he wanted it. Of course to feel cared for, appreciated, even loved, would most certainly be a culture shock. He would have never felt anything like it for over 20 years.

One day he'd had enough, he searched high and low, checking out many "suitable" vixens and made his move. He used that sly, fast talking mouth of his, saying all the right things in perfect practice, and soon enough, he had a date. If there was ever a time to be nervous, it was an hour before the date. All he had to do was walk her to the dinner and that would be, all right? Wrong, when he rung the doorbell of a light blue quaint little house on a sunny, cloudless Saturday afternoon. His date, Jane came to the door, she wore a stunning black silk dress with an adorning red feathered scarf that served to complement the black and silver bejeweled high heels. In one word, stunning. He felt underdressed. He was wearing a simple red shirt and khakis with black shoes, not exactly a Sunday best. He walked her down to the diner where they talked the night away, eating, and enjoying themselves; yet Nick did not feel as in-the-moment as she did. That was made painfully clear when she asked him to stay over at her place for the night, to which he was reluctant. Something was not right, he did not know what but, he just wasn't feeling it. Nick had tried numerous other times for dates but, they all ended as one night stands. None seemed to fill the hole in his heart.

He still hustled. Oh, for sure. Same old Nick.

Unfortunately and yet oddly fortunate, something happened during one of those hustles which proved to be the best thing that could have happened. He was making another route with his friend Finnick the fox who just so happened to be dressed as a baby being pushed in a stroller. Just another typical day. When a bunny came up to him threatening with tax evasion. She had out-hustled him. Nick was shocked, he sighed in defeat knowing if he refused any further he'd be in jail for quite some time. Even with just how badly she got him, he simply could not help but admire her cunning and skill that rivaled, and beat his own.

Nothing had gone to plan, and they had already almost been killed numerous times. Then Bogo came along tried to strip Judy of her badge and pride right in front of what seemed to be the entire precinct. It sparked an anger in him, one that was fueled by an underlying knowing feeling of what it's like to be pushed down, crushed and embarrassed. Nick had told Judy about that fateful day that started a chain reaction, like toppling dominoes, which eventually led him to have a cold heart and bleak take on the world. In that moment he felt broken, his heart stopped in his chest. "Never let them see they get to you," rang in his head, a natural defense mechanism wrought by years of building and practice. But she got to him and he had no clue as to why.

He very soon grew much closer to her. Nick felt some lightness in his heart, something that was like a distant memory. One that he'd once felt but was lost to him.

During his shining moment, beaming with pride as he sent Judy off to say her big speech, he seemed to receive a slap in the face. Biological? Reverting back? The pictures are what really done him in. He was hurt, angry, disappointed. By now he really did care about her, only to once again be tossed away.

When the conference was over he had snapped at her then left. Typical was a word of choice along with many more vulgar terms. No one truly cared for him, he thought. It was hard to stay mad however, she imprinted on him and soon after had regretted what he said. He needed her.

Quite some time passed while he lay underneath the bridge he called home, he played the recording on the pen, brooding. He heard her footsteps. He knew it had to be her, Finnick had texted him saying she'd show up. In the moment, he could not help but still be a little angry with Judy. Nick got up and started walking away ignoring her at first but, when Judy said that she would not forgive herself either, he stopped, and listened. Still being the sly fox he is, Nick clicked on the pen and recorded her. "I really am just a dumb bunny" as much as the pen released sound It was also a release of so much pent-up emotion and energy. Nick had accepted and signed the papers for becoming Judy's underling and was sent off to "hell" as he would call it.

Once Nick graduated from the academy, the dynamic duo made up for the many months of lost time between Nick's studies and Judy's work. Some would say that the might as well have been superglued together. Clawhauser made it a point to say that the seemed like a little more than friends, to which Judy would scoff as her ears turn a very vivid red and cause Nick to cough being thankful that he was already red. A typical day consisted of them walking or driving around making rounds, and when they weren't doing that they would be working on paperwork or going out to eat a meal together.

Sometimes, they would even spend time at each other's apartments. It was slow and crept up on them so silently, no one, except maybe Clawhauser, anticipated it. Soon they started spending almost all of their waking hours together. Neither minded the company for certain, it was nice and relaxing. Like most friends of course they fought and made up after a rinse and repeat cycle of events. The teasing would go too far, and Judy would get mad or vice versa. Even so, they made up, always looking forward to seeing each other the next day.

"You know I think we should move in together", Judy had said one day. Nick who was laying back in his chair thinking about the next case file fell over at the sudden statement.

"Move in together?!", he said

"Yes! Come on Nick it makes sense, we already spend so much time together and then we would be able to pool our money into one single apartment."

He paused for a second., it made sense. "Sure why not? It seems sound," he said with a grin

Judy was definitely right, it really did make sense for them to move in together. It was convenient and, for the most part, comfortable. They had decided on Judy moving into Nick's apartment given it was much larger and lacking in thin walls and annoying neighbors, which was very much appreciated. Nick also had a fairly recent television set where they wasted away hours, almost every night watching whatever show or movie was of interest. Communication was also much easier, instead of having to call or text Judy to talk, all he had to do now was turn around and say it. At most raise his voice for when she may be in another room. They had soon adopted a routine, given that Judy would wake up earlier than Nick, she would get ready; brewing coffee while the vulpine was still fast asleep, sprawled out in his bed. On most days he would wake up around the same time Judy was ready to leave. Sometimes not, in which that Judy would be ready to rip off his covers or shake him awake, and in one extreme case when he was being extra stubborn threatened him with ice water. She made note on how he looked pretty good wet as he stood there shivering while he pointed an accusing finger calling her an "animal" earning a howling laugh.

They would leave the coziness of home settling for work and the precinct. Some days Bogo would give them desk work, maybe checking for speeders and every once and awhile give them some work meant for more experienced officers given he knew they could handle it. Then after a long day's worth of work they would leave content, heading back to their shared apartment. Either one of them would cook a meal over rock paper scissors or run out to get one at the nearby stores. They would then plop themselves down on the couch and watch any old show or movie for some entertainment. During this time, with how close they were, it was natural and almost unavoidable for some awkward touching or even leaning into each other for warmth or when there's a large suspense build up in what the TV depicts.

They only had one bathroom in the apartment, which has caused a fair share of embarrassing moments one being when Nick had walked into a thankfully toweled Judy as she came out of the shower. He had rushed right back out and came under a fierce glare from her when she left fully clothed. Another day passed and they once again crashed onto the couch, this time it was an old Romeo and Juliet movie, a cheesy late 1900's forbidden love romance between a dog and cat.

"How magical", Judy stated.

"Eh, it's ok I guess", Nick replied

"What's with that attitude?" She questioned quizzically.

"It's not realistic", He said flatly.

"It seems realistic enough to me", She huffed.

"Never been in a relationship before huh carrots?" Nick teased.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said, with some irritation.

"So that's a no then?"

"... yes"

Huh, He thought.

Judy, whom he had known for so long, and done so many things together. It was pretty funny that she had never been in a relationship before, though it did make sense.

"Let me take a guess, you were too busy working your way up to being a cop studying and far too focused on work to have a love interest?"

Judy really did not like the direction this was going, she felt trapped in this conversation like it was an interrogation, once again like many times before he guessed, and guessed right about her. How does he do that? She wondered befuddled. Her face probably portrayed her emotions due to the large grin that was forming on Nick's muzzle.

"You know fluff-" he began but never finished, Judy had sprung up announcing that she was beat, and that it was time for her to get some shuteye.

The awkward moment was lost to them both as they simply just resumed their daily routine, day after day until the winter months rolled in. On one particularly cold morning Judy had not woken up; in an odd twist, Nick had woken up and got things ready. He also had ripped the covers off of Judy for a change. He still has the recording of when she begged him to give the covers back to no avail and the look of shock on her face when he brought out ice water. "No I think you look better wet", he said with the smuggest look she had seen yet. They were late, no doubt, but he had the perfect opportunity for revenge and who wouldn't have taken that?

They rushed down the stairs and to the car and sped (within the speed limit, much to Nick's complaint) to the precinct to meet the only glare worse than Judy's. Bogo had told them off quite loudly for being nearly and hour late. Thankfully he was in a good mood and let them off with a warning and some desk duty. While they sat in their adjacent desks filling out form after form forming a kind of beat together

Stamp, click, stamp, click, click, stamp, click,

"Awwwwwwwwww! You're even in sync" Squealed Clawhouser

"Damn, mind the ear rape Ben?" Nick yelled covering his ears

"Seriously Ben, what do you want?" Judy said with clear irritation

"Oh right, I came to give you the next load of papers from Bogo" he quipped

"Ugh," Nick moaned out loud "You've got to be kidding me.

"Nope, not at all," Clawhouser said in his obnoxiously cheery tone.

"How long have you been dating?" he stated simply

Nick fell, Judy jumped up.

"What?!" They yelled in unison

"You're not dating?"

"What? No," she said turning red.

"Friends with benefits?"

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying?" Nick said shock plastered on his face.

"Umm, kinda", he sank under their looks,"I'll just umm.. Go."

Though the awkwardness of the moment more or less left with him, as the resumed their work, It burned a message in both of their heads. If they are not dating, just what are they? The spend so much time together, every waking moment in each other's company living together, even sharing a bathroom.

Could Nick look at her as more than just a friend? A lover maybe? Should he even call her anything anymore, it was all too complicated. But something in the back of his head, silent at first but growing louder with each passing second. He knew the answer to that question, the only problem was. Did she feel the same way? He looked at Judy, she held a wide-eyed expression. He never noticed until now just how beautiful they really were.

The next few days were not good, at all. Their schedule was ruined by a few words. The couch was left empty they both woke up later and later. They avoided each other best they could trying to run from their feelings. One afraid of what the other would say and vice versa. Their work was heavily affected prompting concern from Bogo in regards to their overall health, gave them a week off. That only served to make things worse, they had no real escape from each other no distractions to keep the company. Having nothing to do they kept to their rooms to weather the storm.

Nick did not know how much more he could handle, the stress was killing him. They were three days into their "break" and Bogo mentioned he wanted them back in top shape to do work, but what could he say or do? He did not like this one bit, he had to make an effort. To at least save a friendship. He got up out of his bed and walked the short distance to her room and lightly knocked. No answer. He knocked louder,

"Yes?" a quiet voice called out

"I… I just wanted to talk about a few things Judy"

"Cough* Sure Nick, what's up," She said opening the door

She looked very stiff and uneasy, Nick looked no better.

"Umm, how about the couch?"

"That's sounds like a good idea", She said with a forced smile.

They walked then sat on each far end of the couch.

"So about what Clawhouser said…" Nick stated.

"Yah him", She said almost dismissively.

"What are we?"

Not what Judy expected at all, her heart started racing a thousand miles a second, she lost her breath and was turning so red a new shade should be invented in her honor.

"What do you mean", She squeaked. She knew exactly what he meant and she knew what her feelings towards him are, but it was all so new to her. Judy did not know what to say. She sighed, looked up, then down furrowed her brows than a small tear drifted down her cheek.

"I think I've fallen for you Nick" She whispered, so low it was almost inaudible

"What?" Nick said, fear on his face

"I think I've fallen for you, Nick!" She yelled Jumping from her side onto him sobbing into his chest.

"I'm just so afraid Nick, I don't want to lose what we have!" she said

"I don't either Judy," "I've fallen for you too, I can't explain this feeling, but I know I want to be with you.

Nick had an epiphany, his life was about to change for the better more so than joining the force and fixing his life. No, Nick had someone to share his life with, someone who did care for him.

He started to sob.

"What's wrong?" Judy said in between hiccups.

"Judy I've tried for years, looking for someone who would care and love me all ending in one night stands and left a hole in my heart, and I finally found someone who could fill it" he cried aloud

He had a stable job, in the city he grew up in his heart was filled and he felt complete and it was all because of a single bunny, and new found lover. Judith Laverne Hopps.

Love was nothing like Nick expected it to be, it was not from his good looks nor silver tongue, not even with his charming bait. It was Getting going down to the store at 10pm to pick up some fresh carrots when Judy realized there were none left. It was looking at Nick and knowing, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, that he was hurting, and trying to fix it. It was looking at each other and knowing, without having to say a single word, "I love you." It was casual and comfortable, filled with long, cozy warm nights. It was subtle, and took time to grow with just the right amount of care and attention, even when you don't realize you're doing it. That was true love, the one Nick was looking for.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone how's it going? Enjoy the story? Hope so because I spent a decent amount of time on this one-shot many mistakes were made and corrected and I had plenty of help so I thank those who helped (You know who you are you wonderful internet folk) Please like if you enjoyed. and comment how I did. I'll see al of you in the next ep- _Story..._ Bye :)**


End file.
